halcyondaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Koganemushi Chiaki
"I would love to drive a spear through their rear units!" - Koganemushi Chiaki Koganemushi Chiaki is a Shinigami, Captain of the Most Magical Second Division. ''Story'' Chiaki's name was changed shortly after his induction into the Onmitsu Kidou, and records of him prior to that time are not in the public archives. His record in the Onki is fairly unremarkable, rising through the ranks at a neither slow nor fast pace, simply doing what was commanded of him with little to show of his ambition. In fact, a probing inquiry would reveal a carefully modulated career designed to maximize Chiaki's leisure while still remaining a useful asset to the Onmitsu Kidou. This undercurrent of competence remained unnoticed until Chiaki began to penetrate the uppermost ranks of the organization with seeming ease, at which point his career began to be framed as one marked by its magnetic draw to the top, without regard for the speed at which his peers exceeded or fell behind his progress. As he neared the topmost ranks of the Onmitsu Kidou, Chiaki was somewhat surprised to discover the intense insanity evident in the actions of the now-infamous Lasalle twins. Upon hearing of their incarceration, Chiaki went on the record as saying "It's truly a shame... they did have such a dynamic sense of fashion and wit about them." ''Appearance'' With a small frame ornamented with long and lustrous black hair, Chiaki is favorably compared with most women in the Gotei 13, especially certain high-profile officers better known for their grungy demeanor than their physical beauty. Chiaki often emphasizes these feminine traits with arrangements of flowers, either framing his face or woven into his clothing. Most prominently, Chiaki is often found in the shade of a bamboo umbrella, even when inside or on dark days. Chiaki holds a great respect for traditional clothing and can normally found wearing it when off-duty. ''Personality'' A frivolous fop, Chiaki is always hunting for the latest juicy gossip, and isn't afraid to stir the pot by adding some carefully-worded embellishments when passing it on. This preoccupation is, however, merely a game that he plays while within the safety of the White Court. His real passion lies in the flow of information, of quiet voyeurism and blackmail thoroughly armed with implication. Chiaki holds great delight in subtlety and refinement, and the quick dances of words finely wrought. His greatest ability as a leader seems to be his ability to at once delegate responsibility to his subordinates while retaining a strong loyalty, allowing Chiaki to maintain a permanent sense of ease and relaxation while remaining on top of nigh-on every pressing issue at hand. ''Zanpakutou'' Sealed Form Zanpakutou Spirit -CLASSIFIED- Shikai: Inju :Release Phrase: "Ankoku no Uere, Inju." Appearance: The blade disappears briefly before returning as an opaque black. Kagemori: Inju's ability gives Chiaki the use of shadows in his attacks on his enemies. By paying 100 reiatsu per blade, Chiaki can stab his sword into one shadow and have it emerge from up to 5 different shadows simultaneously. : Bankai: Inju Uekomi :Ability: Inju's Bankai heightens Chiaki's control of the shadows to a level that can only be called mastery, allowing him to not only control the size and shape of the shadows in the area, giving him complete awareness of everything that happens within its range, but also the ability to freely use the shadows as gateways to move himself around the battlefield. Chiaki can use only one gateway per two rounds. Attack - Kagemori Shinrin: The limits placed on the Kagemori are loosened in Ban Kai, giving Chiaki the strength needed to create up to 50 lances in a single attack. Creating each lance costs 100 Reiatsu. Attack - Yami Sono: By infusing the shadows at his enemies' feet with his Reiatsu, Chiaki can force the shadows to stick to his enemy, as long as they remain inside his range, to slow their speed for as long as his Ban kai remains active. This attack costs 3% of Chiaki's total Reiatsu to activate, and reduces the target's speed by 6% of Chiaki's maximum Reiatsu. Attack - Shimiru Kage: Surrounding the edge of his blade with his own Reiatsu, Chiaki is able to use this energy to interfere with his enemies ability to concentrate their Reiatsu, hindering their destructive power and their defences by 10% for 5 rounds after being hit by Chiakis blade. This attack costs 1% of Chiaki's Reiatsu per round active. ''Trivia'' -CLASSIFIED- ''Gallery'' -CLASSIFIED- Category:Shinigami Category:Captains Category:Bankai Users Category:Second Division